Pool Party
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Jonesy and SUsie join Jo and PJ to christen their new pool...
1. The Pool!

Ok well here's a new fic for you guys seeing as I've got sooo much spare time now exams are over and there isn't enough S/J fics being written!!!

"Oh the water looks so good." Jo commented as she and Susie walked out onto he back patio.

"Yeah. I'm glad it's finally finished. It took forever to convince PJ to get it installed. He was really against the idea."

"Doesn't look that way to me." Susie looked at PJ and Jonesy ho were in the pool already swimming.

"Yeah." Jo smiled. She laid her towel across a deck chair and sat down. She carefully took off her sandals and then headed over to the pool steps.

"Oooh the water is so warm!" She cried and she dove in. Susie followed shortly after. Jo swam over to PJ.

"Hey." She smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey yourself."

"Didn't I tell you getting a pool was a great idea?"

"Pity Ben couldn't join us."

"Yeah. Tough luck Tom wanted him to work today."

"What did he have to do anyway?" Susie asked.

"They're training the new members."

"Oh fun! I know where I'd rather be." Jonesy replied and he splashed as he dove back under the water.

"Me too. This is so much more fun than working." Susie replied.

"Speaking of fun I think it's time for a game of water polo." Jo suggested getting a ball from the edge of the pool.

"Guys on girls?" PJ smiled.

"Exactly." Jo replied.

"Hah we win!" Jo and Susie cried. They had just scored the final point of the game.

"Yeah yeah." Jonesy pouted.

"Don't be such a bad sport."

"Well I don't know about you but I just feel like lying in the sun for a couple of hours." Susie made her way to the edge of the pool.

"Me too." Jo replied and followed her.

"I'm going to grab some drinks. You girls want anything?" PJ asked.

"Nah I'm right."

"Same here." Susie replied and she lay on the deck chair.

"I'll have a beer thanks PJ." Jonesy called from the middle of the pool.

"Righto." PJ walked off. He returned a few minutes later and gave Jonesy his beer.

"Cheers mate." Jonesy said. Jo watched as the two guys talked.

"No worries."

"Did you watch the footy last night?" Jonesy asked.

"Yeah. Swans kicked ass." Jo rolled her eyes and turned over.

A while later Jonesy left to go to the loo and when he returned the girls were still lying in the sun, which was now setting.

"Hey Jonesy. Come here." He said. "I got an idea." Jonesy joined PJ on the steps of the pool.

"What?" Jonesy asked. PJ leaned over and whispered something to Jonesy.

"Great idea."

The guys got out of the pool and headed over to where the girls were laying. They carefully lifted them up trying not to wake them.

"One, two three!" PJ yelled and the guys threw Jo into the water. Then before she could do anything they grabbed Susie and threw her in too.

"Aaahhhhh!!!" Suzie screamed. When they surfaced the guys were laughing. Jo didn't look happy. She got out of the pool and stormed up to PJ.

"You are so paying for this later." Jo said to PJ.

"Oh and what are you going to do?"

"Never you mind. You'll find out when I do it."

Suzie on the other hand was still in the pool. She was busy looking for her bikini top.

"Hey Suz what's the matter?" Jonesy called to her.

"I've lost my top!" She shouted back unhappily.

"Well I guess I'd better help you find it." Jonesy said and he jumped into the pool.

"I'm heading back inside to get changed. I'll see you guys later!" Jo cried and she walked off.

"I found it!" Jonesy called as he surfaced. He held up Suzie's black bikini top.

"Thanks." She said and she snatched it off him.

"Anytime." Jonesy said laughing.

"Oh you think it's funny huh?" Suzie said.

"Yes actually it is."

"Well I think this is funny?"

"What?"

"This!" Suzie cried and she lurched forward in an attempt to dunk Jonesy. However he was too fast for her and he ended up dunking her.

"You're right that is pretty funny." Jonesy laughed.

"Ok that's it. You asked for this!"

"What did I..." he didn't get to finish his sentence before Suzie's lips had connected with his.

"Umm actually I don't believe I ever actually _asked_ for that." Jonesy said when they broke apart. "But I did enjoy it." He said as he leaned in and kissed her back.

"Hey look at that." Jo smiled and pointed out the window. PJ looked and saw Jonesy and Susie in the middle of the pool wrapped in a passionate embrace. The garden lights had come on and were really 'setting the scene'.

"About time they finally got together."

"Yeah. They've been screwing around for months now. I knew my idea would work." Jo smirked.

"_Who's_ idea was this?" PJ poked her.

"Ok fine. Our idea worked."

"That's better."

"So what are we having for dinner?" Jo asked.

"I guess I could order some pizza." PJ suggested. Jo grabbed the phone and handed it to PJ.

"I'll go find out what the 'lovebirds' want." Jo smiled and as she was walking out of the room PJ slapped her ass.

Jo laughed and walked outside.

"Hey lovebirds. What you want on your pizza?" Jo called.

Jonesy and Susie didn't part.

"Oi!!!" Jo called again. They still didn't move so Jo bent down and picked up the ball that was sitting by the edge of the pool. She threw it at them.

"Finally." Jo cried when they broke apart. "Sorry to disturb you but we're having pizza for dinner and I wanted to know what you guys liked."

"Anything is fine by me." Jonesy called back not taking his eyes off Susie.

"Same." Susie whispered. She looked deep into Jonesy's eyes and they locked lips again.

Jo rolled her eyes and wandered off leaving Jonesy and Susie making out in the middle of the pool.

Ok so that was the first instalment of my new fic. I hope you guys like it. If you want me to do a next part let me know. Feedback please!!!

Jess!


	2. Morning!

Well I've been told I HAVE to do another chapter so I guess that's what I'm doing lol!

"That was pathetic!" Jo said to PJ after he burped. "I can do much better." She burped and the others laughed.

"I can beat that hands down." Jonesy replied and he burped twice as loud as Jo had.

"All right Jonesy!" Jo called. "Hi 5." She slapped his hand.

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Susie asked.

"Not a lot why?"

"Well there's this carnival in St David's I want to go to I was wondering if you want to go to it with me?" She asked.

"Sure. I'd love to. I love carnivals."

"Me too." PJ replied.

"So are you in?"

"Sure." They both replied.

"Great. We'll meet you at the Pub at 10 and we'll head down together."

"Sounds good to me." Jonesy replied.

"Well I guess we'd better call it a night then." Susie smiled suggestively at Jonesy.

"Uh yeah." He replied smirking a little.

"Bye guys. Have fun." Jo teased. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Bye." PJ called as he watched the two of them slip away.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Oh I don't know…do you want to…christen the pool?"

"PJ!" Jo opened her mouth in shock. And slapped him playfully. Then she thought for a minute. "Why not?" She began walking down towards the pool steps taking off her clothes as she went…

Meanwhile…

Susie just pulled her car into the driveway when Jonesy turned around and their lips met passionately. Jonesy reached down and started to take off Susie's jacket.

"Maybe…we should…go inside." She said in between kisses.

"Good idea." Their lips broke apart whilst they climbed out of the car and headed towards the front door of the Police residence. As soon as they were inside and the door was closed they were all over each other again.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jonesy asked.

"I'm more than sure." She replied and she started unbuttoning his shirt as she backed him into her bedroom. Various items of clothing flew across the room as they made their way towards the bed…

Some time later they relaxed and he let himself fall onto the bed next to her. She cuddled up to him and smiled.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too.' He whispered back and the two of them cuddled right up and fell asleep together.

The next morning Jo awoke to find that PJ wasn't lying beside her. She sat up and sniffed. She could smell something cooking in the kitchen. She slowly rose from the bed and covered herself in her robe. Then she headed out to the kitchen.

"Morning." She said and she slipped her arms around PJ's waist.

"Morning." PJ replied. "Go back to bed." He told her.

"But I'm up now."

"How am I meant to serve you breakfast in bed if you aren't in bed?" He asked.

"You've got a point there." Jo replied. "Ok I'll go." She kissed his neck and wandered back to the bedroom. A few minutes later Pj walked in carrying a tray.

"Morning." He smiled.

"You've already said that." Jo commented.

"Let's pretend I haven't." He placed the tray down Jo's lap and kissed her passionately.

"MMM." She licked her lips. "That's a pretty tasty breakfast." She laughed.

"Just wait until dessert." PJ teased.

"Oooh. Sounds interesting." She replied and then she picked up the knife and fork. "Cant have dessert until I've eaten the meal can I?" She smirked. Then she took a mouthful of bacon.

"Tasty?" PJ asked.

"I can think of something more yummy." PJ raised his eyebrows.

"No dessert until you've eaten everything on that tray." PJ shook his finger at her.

"Awww." She pouted. PJ laughed and stood up.

"I'm going to clean up the mess and by the time I'm back I want everything on that tray to be eaten. Then maybe you'll get your dessert."

"Ok." Jo smiled and she took a bite of the toast.

Back at Susie's place…

"Morning." Susie said when she rolled over to face Jonesy.

"Now that's what I like to see. A beautiful face on a beautiful morning." Susie smiled.

"That's so sweet." She kissed him passionately. He pulled away from her. "Awww." Susie complained. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because if we don't get out of bed soon then we're going to be late for meeting PJ and Jo."

"Oh right. I forgot about them. Do we have to g to the carnival?" Susie whined. "I want to stay in bed."

"I do too. But we promised Jo we would go." Jonesy replied.

"I know."

"Besides it could be fun. Fairy floss, sideshows, lots of money wasted. We might actually have some fun. And that Ferris wheel is really romantic at night." Jonesy winked.

"Alright. I'm getting up." Susie sighed and she and Jonesy made their way into the bathroom for a shower.

Well that's it for this chapter…next chappie will be the carnival. Hope y'all liked it :D!


End file.
